A King's soul may shine brighter than Angels
by ArtistGamerMage
Summary: Shinji Ikari felt he was nothing and a nobody just drifting through his life. That was until one day he came across a black dog and a package addressed to him, but what surprised him was that it was from his mother. Inside containing a letter about their families lineage, a case and a Ring that contained the spirits of his ancestors. The Kings of Lucis.
1. Prologue

**_KRZZTT_**.

"Dammit, not again." Shinji opened his tape player and groaned as it again almost ruined another one of his cassettes. He really should just get a phone to listen to his music, he thought to himself. Unfortunately he lacked the money to do so, and most of the time the white noise of the static relaxed him. He looked at the sky and scowled at the clouds hanging over his head. "Should go see if Kaze can fix this thing. He stared at it and briefly considered chucking the thing into the canal. 'Coward.' He said to himself due to the fact that he considered throwing away the tape player everyday but couldn't muster up the courage. It was one of the few things left behind by his father, and often his escape from the world around him. "Doubt today could be more underwhel-ACK!" His sentence interrupted by a box tripping him up in front of his buildings door. Rubbing his head he glared at the box before he noticed that there was a dog next to somewhat old looking package, in good condition, but old. What surprised him more was that it was addressed to him. When he picked up the box the dog perked up and wagged its tail as it seemed to smile at him. Something about the black dog felt familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "D-do you want a treat?" this seemed to make the dog more excited and confirmed with a bark.

Taking the box inside it felt a bit heavy, but Shinji wasn't the most fit anyhow. He lived by himself but his old teacher checked in on him since he lived nearby. He was surprised by the fact that the address on the package was his current one, as well as the dog that was seemingly nudging him inside. The parcel itself looking like it was sent out far before he ever lived there. Curiosity getting the better of him as he decided to open the package and found what looked like a long orate case in the box and on top inside was a letter. He was able to detect a specific smell that came from the letter as he shook his head. "No, it couldn't be…" He hesitantly opened the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Shinji_

 _I'm sorry that I have to send you this letter, and cant tell you this myself. Please forgive me and please understand what I'm going to tell you and know that everything I've ever done was to protect and give you a happier future. You come from a very old family on my side. A family that once protected and safeguarded the world from darkness and brought light back to the world. I'm sorry as I could only see glimpses of how you'd grow up._ _In this case holds the Glaive of your many times over great, great grandfather. As well as in my letter a ring I carried all my life but could never use to its full potential. I give it to you and ask you to please wear it, and know that no matter what that you are never alone. I pray that Umbra will be able to get these to you, I'm sure he's missed you since you two last saw each other, and with a heavy heart and all the love I can convey as well as all I cannot in this letter._

 _Always with love, your mother,_

 _Yui (Lucis Caelum) Ikari_

A portion of the letters paper held what looked like dried tear stains as the final words of the letter look like they were barely able to be written. Tear drops hitting the edge of the paper as Shinji's shoulders shook, he was sad, confused, but oddly felt slightly happy reading his mother's words. He flinched as he felt the wet nose of Umbra touched his skin. Looking at the dog memories of a slightly smaller dog flickered through his head as he moved out of the chair and held the dog close. Umber understanding Shinji's distress and smelling his previous owners scent on the letter. Shinji jumped slightly as he heard a solid clunk as something that had fallen on the floor. He looked seeing a black ring inlaid with gold on the inside of it, and what looked to be a small white jewel in the center of it. He looked at it surprised as he recognized it. He picked it up feeling an odd tingle but ignored it as he inspected seeing the knight staring back at him inlaid in the black metal. It was the same ring he remembered reaching for while being held in his mothers arms when he was younger. He looked at it sadly before setting it down on the table. His attention had been brought back to the orate looking case in the box, and saw it looked like a expensive rectangular case. Carefully setting it on the table out of the box he saw a note taped to a combination lock.

 _Your Birthday._

He then dialed in his month, day and year of his birth, and heard a click and saw two latches pop open as a low, quiet hiss of air coming out as he opened the case and was surprised to see a sword. He inspected it as it looked very impressive. The blade of it was black with gold designs at the base of it, the hilt was silver with was looked like wings sprouting from one side and a thin hand guard parallel to the handle that was wrapped in a black grip. He also noticed a bit of cloth that he pulled showing there was more in the case, he saw a few random items. The saw what looked like a suit bag with a note saying it'll fit better when he's older. The only other thing of note he could notice in his confused state was a journal, but he decided to focus his attention on the ring. The words of his mother's letter echoing in his mind. Taking it in hand he stretched out his left hand, holding the ring in his right's thumb and forefinger. He pushed on the ring as he suddenly saw it flash and everything around him went quiet he was confused since just before he could hear birds outside.

When he looked out the window he only saw a dark void. He started to panic when all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning toward the owner of the hand he came face to face with a figure that looked slightly transparent and held a faint glow.

" _Hello Shinji, it's nice to finally meet you. I know this all must be extremely confusing but if you please be pacient, I promise to answer all your questions. But first to introduce myself, My name is Regis Lucis Caelum, I was once the owner of that blade there_." The ghostly man said indicating toward the blade on the table. " _Without saying the word great till it became redundant, lets just say that I am your great, great grandfather to save time."_ Shinji for a moment that he had lost his mind before Regis shook his head showing that he knew what he was thinking. Whether from reading his mind or just his facial expressions Shinji couldn't tell.

"So…you know who I am?" Regis smiled as he gestured to the chairs next to the table for them to sit, Shinji noticing the older man carried a cane.

 _"Yes, I and many others have watched over you for many years since Yui sadly passed." Regis looking genuinely saddened at talking about his mother's death. "But we thought it best you merely met me first so not to overwhelm you. We all care for you Shinji, especially your mother, that's why she sent Umbra to deliver you the package, the others… some of us will show it more than most of us, we all merely want to see you secede and have a fulfilling life_." Shinji felt floored by this and didn't know how he felt at this, at the genuine care in Regis voice. Never once in his life since his mother did he feel that someone wanted to help him and be on his side. " _Sadly it seems that soon dark days will be upon us, but know that you will have our strength, and we will help you to prepare for the coming days."_ The words shocked him as he'd would normally feel afraid by this kind of news. However he felt almost inspired by Regis and the conviction in his voice. His posture and presence almost giving a warm and protective aura as if the simple wooden chair he sat in was a grand throne. Feeling a seemingly impossible amount of confidence build up in himself and looking at the black pooch looking at him expectantly. He clenched his hands tightly in his lap and nodded toward Regis. Whom smiled and stood and held out his hand toward Shinji, the latter slowly taking the hand. " _Then let us begin_."

Three months time flew by as Shinji met the spirits of the twelve other Kings. He was surprised that a few of them where woman but didn't call themselves queens since they were the primary rulers during their time. Some of them scared the young fifteen year old as they showed themselves in their armored forms, and at Regis request as well as Shinji's took on the appearance's of themselves when they were alive. Teaching him the history of their line, what was something that shocked Shinji was learning that even before the second impact or even farther back long before even the first impact that the world seemingly reset. Even they did not how the world did so, as Regis told him that when he was alive the land of Lucis as it was called was similar to his own especially with technology. He told him that it was possible that something similar to the destruction of a land called Soulhiem may had happened.

Learning magic however was something both incredibly intriguing and difficult to Shinji. When he started and failed to produce even the smallest of results, this brought the annoyance and ire of some kings such as the ones known as 'The Fierce' and 'The Tall'. While others such as Regis, 'The Oracle' and 'The Just' would console and encourage him to try again and be pacient. Ones such as 'The Mystic' and 'The Wise' were somewhere in the middle. But in each of their own ways they showed their care for the young man. As he trained and learned the power of his royal blood, his focus was able to stay on something other then his music.

After a long jog with Umbra he came home surprised that he had gotten a letter. It had a logo on it that he recognized, as well as the city it had come from. NERV, in Tokyo-3, the place where his father had gone to and worked, abandoning his son. After getting a towel to wipe off some sweat, he felt the letter was quite full. Grabbing a bottle of water and pouring some in a bowl for Umbra, he opened the envelope and found two letters and what looked like a I.D. card. He started with one that looked like it was typed and without surprise it was the one from his father.

 _Dear,_ _Shinji Ikari._

 _Your presence is required in Tokyo-3 in two days time. You will be given transportation by Captain Misato Katsuragi, she has stated in the letter provided by her stating time and location of where you will meet her._

 _Nerv Commander Gendo Ikari._

"Of course, always formal and nothing to even suggest he even cares how I am and just demanding I come." He scowled at the typed emotionless letter before crumpling it up and tossing it for Umbra to catch and tear apart. Shifting his view to the second letter, he was at least pleasantly surprised that it was hand written.

 _Dear Shinji_

 _My name is Misato Katsuragi, as stated in your father's letter (or lack of one it seems) I will be picking you up in the nearby city near where you live in two days around two thirty at the exit road toward Tokyo-3. Please make sure to pack everything you need as you'll hopefully be staying in Tokyo-3 for awhile, and don't want you to lose or forget something. I cant wait to meet you, and hope that we can become fast friends._

 _Sincerely, Misato Katsuragi_

 _p.s. I've included a photo for you of me so you know how I look. ;3_

He already enjoying the friendliness of the woman's words he found said photo taped to the back of the letter and was immediately surprised by the photo of the older woman whom was quite beautiful and was showing off in cut jean shorts and a v-cut shirt. There was a note of saying 'pay attention' the implication seeming to what she looks like but the arrow from the note pointed directly toward her quite big ample breasts. Shinji was now feeling slightly nervous about this woman now, since she now seemed somewhat too friendly.

" _Hmmm, I like her, not afraid to show off and isn't bad to look at to boot_." The spectral form of ' The Wise' said as he leaned over Shinji's shoulder to look at the photo rubbing his chin and with a thoughtful expression on his face. " _I approve_." Shinji looking at the spirit in shock at his words felt his mouth gape in shock and confusion.

"What's that suppose to mean?! She's got to be at least ten years older than me, though she looks like she could be younger." He said momentarily looking again at the photo. "B-But that's besides the point. I don't even know if I should even go at all." The spirit chuckled at the young man's antics and ruffled his hair.

" _You'll understand sooner than later, but whether to go or not is up to you, I'd suggest going to at least meet the beautiful woman_."

" _Prudens, stop teasing Shinji. I agree though, she is quite beautiful_." Shinji sighed as the spirit of Lustitae 'The Just' joined the conversation having acted as the de facto mother figure for Shinji. _"Though, I think you should at least hear what your father wishes to speak to you about. However we merely follow you and your choices. None of us will force you to change your mind."_ Regis appeared as well as the rest.

" _As she said Shinji, it is your decision. As well as every choice you've made since we came to you, you are in control of your life. "_ Regis stated as each of them including Umbra looked to him. Three months prior he'd have gone into a nervous mess and ran off by all the attention but these were those he'd come to see as family he never had didn't .

"Were going." All of the spirits smiled and nodded at the conviction and determination in Shinji's voice. They left him be as he began to start packing.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry, due to the state of emergency, all line have been put on hold.**

Shinji groaned as his head slumped, he slammed the phone back onto the receiver. Umbra watching his owner tilted his head as Shinji crouched down and grumbled scratching and petting his head. The former of the two enjoying the petting but still pays attention to the sounds in the far distance as his ear twitched.

"I really need to get my own phone, I hardly know this town and everyone has gone off to a shelter." He rubbed both sides of the dogs face getting a pleased reaction from the canine. Umbra's head stopped and turned towards the hills making Shinji look off as well. "What's that sound, it's…whistling?" When the noise started to be come louder there was a sudden shockwave as the power lines all around swayed and waned violently, the two dropped down as two missiles roared by overhead. "WHAT THE?!" Following that came the sounds of choppers and artillery, Shinji stood his ground though partly from shock as he then saw what they were firing at. "Is that…an Angel?" He didn't know much about the creatures, but since getting the ring he had gotten what seemed like repressed memoires every know and then.

 _"I would say that is a safe bet, and it doesn't look like their efforts are yielding much progress."_ 'The Fierce' stated. _"They're only going to get themselves killed. The poor souls."_ He stared as one of the choppers were brought down and destroyed. His anger toward the loss of the soldiers lives build up within him before he summoned him massive mace in his spectral form. _"Foul beast, you will suffer the righteous fury of Tonitrus."_ Another of the spectral kings showed herself as she held him back.

 _"Shinji is in no way ready to take on that thing, calm down now_!" Tonitrus looked back seeing Shinji was shaking slightly but contained it to his hand. He was scared, but he just as angry at the loss of life, and was putting on a brave face.

 _"I'm sorry Crepera, I lost myself for a moment."_ His weapon dissipated as 'The Rogue' took his head in her hands and gave a comforting smile before giving the same to Shinji which calmed him somewhat. Before Shinji could start moving to a safe distance, all of a sudden a blue car sped closer before pulling up with a screech. The door opening to reveal a purple haired woman in sunglasses.

"Sorry I'm late! Get in!" She shouted and in no time Shinji and Umbra ran to the car, The pooch jumping in and to the back seat as Shinji landed in the passenger seat and slamming the door shut. Wasting no time Misato switched gears and slammed on the gas pedal. They moved erratically narrowly missing the giant foot of the Angel. Driving out of the city, the two remained quiet as they focused their attention on getting away from the battle. When there was a full mountain side between them and the city Misato pulled over before pulling out a pair of binoculars from the glove compartment. As she went to look out the window Shinji who was looking out as well. He now found himself pressed into the door, the soft feeling of Misato's body pressing against him made him blush red but his attention was more focused on the distance.

 _" Shinji get down now!"_ The kings collectively yelled to him which he reacted in on instinct in full.

"They're dropping a N2 mi-ahh!?" Misato was unable to finish her sentence as Shinji had yanked her body back into the car. As well had pulled her body close to his own and covering her as she was about to do to him. Just as the flash of the explosion occurred she could feel the fit and muscled body of Shinji against her back. When the shockwave hit the car was sent tumbling off the road, Umbra having situated himself in the place for backseat passengers feet. Misato was surprised they both weren't being sent tumbling around. She herself was being kept in place until shifting onto her back to see that Shinji was gripping onto the seats of the car and holding the two of them in place. His eyes were shut gripping tightly to the seating. As they tumbled she caught a glimpse of the flash outside Misato held onto him as the car was still moving. When the car finally stopped the sound of the N2 mines explosion was still roaring. They each held on respectively as they could hear the sounds or debris hitting the car. The noise and the sudden protectiveness of Shinji made Misato's mind bring up some unwanted memories but quickly shook them out of her head. When things started to quiet down both of their hearts were racing as they each took a second to breath.

" I…I think its stopped now, I don't hear anything." Shinji said as he moved to go take a look but was stuck as Misato's arms were still around his torso. The older woman was holding tightly to him which caused him to blush immensely at the close contacted but took a deep breath to keep his cool as he touched her shoulder. "Miss Katsuragi, are you okay?" The woman seemed to come out of her daze as she was face to face with the teen, a small blush of her own creeping up before she let go of him.

"Sorry about that, but thank you." She smiled sincerely at his actions to protect her, which Shinji smiled in return before they both made their way up out the drivers side window to get a better look outside and seeing the remnants of the N2 explosion. "Here let's see if we can get this thing up right." Shinji got out and pulled Misato out. "Wait a minute wasn't there a dog?"

"Yeah, come on Umbra!" The black dog hopped up and out of the car, wagging his tail happily he jumped down and sat down in front of Misato. As Shinji got down from the car Misato was petting Umbra and slightly gushing at the pooch.

"He's such a handsome dog, and so well trained. How long have you had him?" Misato asked the teen as she continued rubbing Umbra's head, and gushing over the cute pooch.

"I've only had him for a few months honestly. He kind of just found me." Shinji said with a soft smile as he crouched and Umbra scampered over to him and nuzzled his owner. That was when Misato noticed something off about the boy.

"Shinji, you look quiet different than what your file described." Misato took a better look at the teen as he stood up and was surprised when his eye level actually reached her nose. His file said he was much shorter, as well as taking into account that she could see a slight tan and his hair grown to a point that showed he wasn't really paying attention to it. "Well at least you look like your much more active since your last photo." She giggled slightly. 'As well as working out from how his chest felt.' She quickly laughed out loud as she tried to hide the growing heat in her cheeks. As they moved to push the car Misato only had to say push once before the car was once again. 'Those are very misleading baggy clothes.' He took off her shades and smiled at Shinji. "so we meet at last Shinji Ikari…" She held out her hand. "…Misato Katsuragi, but you can just call me Misato." She said with a wink getting Shinji to smile and blush slightly. "Alright everybody in and lets get going." Shinji nodded as he opened the door for Umbra for a moment the dog acting like he was going to sit in the front seat before Shinji smiled and pushed him to the back where he settled and decided to take a nap.

On the open highway, the warm air with the cool breeze as they drove Shinji was then allowed to focus on his thoughts for the first time in the last hour. Watching the landscape go by something popped into his head.

"Miss Katsu- Misato?" Shinji quickly correcting himself at the slight scowl of Misato showed momentarily.

"Yes Shinji?"

"What is it exactly that you do working for my father?" He wondered as he was also curious at to the reason to why his father wanted him there.

"Oh, well that's simple I am the field Commander of a special unit to combat the angels." She said with a slightly nervous smile, which Shinji had noticed but didn't say anything.

"So how do you plan to fight that thing?" He almost regretted his question as he saw a look of uncertainty make its way over her face before she quickly recovered.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you until I get the okay from your father." Shinji nodded at her words, able to tell that she wished for him to drop it. The rest of the ride to the Nerv facility was uneventful as they pulled in and were traveling on conveyer belts. First with 'parking' the car and then exploring the Nerv geofront. After much silence and figuring they had some time to kill Misato silently cleared her throat. "So you don't sound that excited to see your father."

"Yeah, we've never been close. I use to think that it was possibly my fault, but I think its just he didn't want to deal with me and get in the way of whatever his work is." Misato looked at him surprised at his words, but she able to see the look in his face that he did want to see his father.

"You remind me a lot of myself and how I was with my father." Shinji looked back at her as she spoke, surprised as she seemed more well adjusted than he use to be. "trust me it'll get better as long as you try." She said with a smile that caused one to grow on Shinji's face. She then noticed something on his left hand. "Is that a ring?" Shinji looked down at his left hand and smiled again.

"Yeah, it's I guess what you can say is a family heirloom. It belonged to my mother before I got it." He smiled as he ran his fingers over the ring on his left hand. "Wait. Isn't this the third time we've pasted that?"

"What?!"

After some more time on the conveyer belt and Misato embarrassed at having to ask for directions. The two finally managed to find an elevator. It moved for a moment until it stopped and opened to a woman with blonde hair.

"There you are, I was just about ready to come looking for you." Misato let out a nervous laugh and smile at the blondes remark as she gave the woman a quick sorry. "So this is the third child?" Shinji for a moment wondered what she meant by 'third child'. "Your much different than your last medical check stated." She began to inspect him slightly making Shinji slightly nervous at her staring. She smiled for a moment and held out a hand. "It's good to see that your taking care of yourself Shinji, I'm Ritsuko Akagi of the first engineering division and the supervisor of project E."

"Ah, It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Akagi." Shinji shook her hand and gave a small nervous smile. "Do you know when I'll be able to see my father Miss Akagi?"

"Don't worry Shinji, here let me show you something before we go to see your father." Ritsuko said before gesturing to follow before she then noticed the four legged furry being looking up at her. "Misato, where'd this dog come from?" She knelt down as she saw Umbra sit, she held out her hand and he put his paw in her palm, she held out her other hand and Umbra did the same with his other paw. She smiled as his tail wagged and she leg go of his front paws.

"He belongs to Shinji, He came along with us when I picked him up."

"Well, he seems quite well behaved so I'll let this slide now. Come on then." They were brought to a open area that was filed by some pink fluid, Shinji taking a whiff and realizing that it seemed like coolant. As they reached another platform Shinji's eyes grew wide as he saw what looked like a gigantic arm. "Careful okay, its dark and we don't want you to fall in." Ritsuko's words held more punch behind them even more than she knew since Shinji didn't know how to swim. He had never really any need for it since he has always lived where water never was deeper that three feet. As the door they came in from closed it was only a moment before the room was bathed in light and Shinji was face to face with a massive robotic face. "This is our last defense against the Angel's the being you ran into today is the third Angel to appear. This is the Evangelion"

"So this is what my father was working on with my mother?" Unconsciously Shinji touched the ring once more. He spoke almost as if partially he was asking someone that wasn't there from how Misato and Ritsuko heard him. He actually was asking the Kings, but he didn't have to wait.

"That is correct." Shinji almost flinched at the sound of his fathers voice as he head snapped up to see his father looking down at him from above. "It's been awhile Shinji." Shinji was slightly disappointed that his father seemed to even refuse to just say hello to him. He eyes tightened against the bright lights.

"Dad."

"Shinji, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. You are going to pilot the EVA, and your going to fight the angel." Shinji couldn't believe what he was hearing his father was saying. His gaze shifted down as he felt his hands tremble and seemed to only focus on the space between his feet as he tried to remember how to breathe.

"Wait! What are you talking about Commander?! It took Rei seven months to be able to Synchronize with the EVA! He just arrived today!" Misato shouted at Gendo Ikari, her voice filled with genuine worry for the teen she brought there.

"All he needs to do is sit in it, I'm not expecting much more than that."

"Is that the only reason I'm here?" Misato was surprised at the tone Shinji spoke in. She saw his hands tighten as they trembled more violently. Umbra Walked over and pressed his head against Shinji's leg to comfort him. Gendo finally took notice of the dog and while his face didn't show it, he was surprised to see the dog as the last time he saw that dog, his wife was alive and well. "From the way it sounds, you have someone else able to ride in this thing. So why am I even here?"

"Because your the only one who can do it." This caused Shinji to get more angry.

"That's not telling me why I have to get in that thing!" Shinji yelled surprising his father that he was even capable of yelling at him. "If this Rei can pilot this thing, and how it sounds, she can do it much better than me. I want to know why she can't, show me why she can't." They were all silent for a few moments. Gendo looked toward the monitors to the right of him and spoke.

"Bring Rei here, she may be needed."

"Yes sir."

After a minute or two the doors to the left of them opened revealing two medics and a gurney with a girl in it. Umbra's ear perked up as his nose twitched as the gurney was brought in front of Shinji. The girl in it looked heavily injured her arms and eye covered with bandages and she looked like she was in pain.

"…So?" Shinji's hand shook once more, he was scared, just like he had been when he stood practically right next to the Angel earlier today. Before he could say anything there was the sound of a crash and the platform shook and rumbled as he looked up and saw the lights above them snap. Shinji quickly pushed Misato away from the bridge as he heard the cry of Rei as he turned to see the gurney had toppled over. He ran over to her and quickly scooped her up in his arms, but he didn't have enough time to move as he braced himself. However nothing came as he opened his eyes and saw the giant hand of the EVA had come up and protected the two of them. His attention was changed as Rei started to cry out from pain, Shinji could feel blood on his hand as he tried to carefully hold her in his arms. Under her back he focused a small amount of his magic enough to effect and slowly heal her but without causing to much of a visual reaction. He slowly lowered her still in his arms. Umbra whimpered as he looked at her and moved his head under her arm and setting his head in her lap. This seemed to calm her down as she quieted down and unconsciously moved her fingers in his fur. As the Medics righted the gurney Shinji gently set her down on it and Umbra hopped on the bed. They didn't do anything as they saw that Umbra's presence seemed to calm her down.

"I'll do it." Shinji looked over at Misato surprised but nodded as Ritsuko gestured for him to follow. Shinji didn't once look up at his father as he followed the doctor.

Inside the EVA Shinji took deep breathes as he calmed himself down. He almost felt strangely comfortable in it as he sat back. He initially almost freaked out as the LCL began to fill but with a combination of Ritsuko and Misato telling him to relax he was surprised at being able to breath in the liquid, and almost felt no resistance in it.

" _Shinji you should just speak in your mind when we talk in here."_ Shinji nodded as Regis spoke as the Nerv crew watched him like he was psyching himself up.

'What do you guys think of this thing?' Shinji thought as he could almost feel the safety restraints on the EVA.

 _"It seems this being is almost able to connect itself not only with your thoughts but seemingly with your body."_ Regis seems to contemplate and then disappeared probably speaking with the other kings. Shinji only just able to barely hear whispers, but he felt better that he technically wasn't alone in the EVA.

"Are you ready Shinji?" Misato spoke through the com, happy to see that he wasn't freaking out.

"Ready." He braced himself as he heard the launch call and felt the g-force as he was propelled up the chute. It went like that for a minute or two before he came to a stop. He watched out of Unit 01 and then saw the Angel from earlier as it almost seemed to watch him curiously.

"Amazing, his synch ratio is topping at sixty percent and staying consistent." Ritsuko and Misato were shocked at Maya's report before Ritsuko smiled.

"This might actually work." The blonde said as Misato watched.

'Please don't die Shinji.' Misato thought to herself as she cleared her throat.

"Okay Shinji, try walking." Shinji nodded as he slowly took a step forward, and then another step. "He's doing it, he's walking!" Ritsuko said not bothering to hide her joy. Before they could think the Angel raised it's hand and fired out a long bean of energy at Unit 01. Out of reflex Shinji sidestepped as he nearly backed up into a building.

"Shinji, don't just stand there!" Misato yelled as Shinji nodded once more and moved. Shinji focusing on dodging, he was still getting nicks from the large beast. Wincing at the scratches he wipes his cheek expecting blood but found none on his hand. "Don't worry Shinji those aren't actually happening to you, your just feeling what the EVA does."

"Alright, lets see what happens when I do this." Shinji spoke as he focused his Magic into the EVA as the crew were confused as he seemed to speak to no one specifically. As he slowly walked toward the Angel Maya looked at her monitor and was shocked at what she saw.

"Synch Ratio is increasing!" Maya shouted as Ritsuko rushed over as her eyes widened. As they looked back they saw the Angel swing at Unit 01. When all of a sudden it missed, no unit 01 just moved. Every swing and strike the Angel tried to hit the EVA with just didn't. Every moment it looked like it connected Unit 01 just seemed to 'Shift' out of the was with a slight blue glow.

"What's happen-" Before she could finish the Angel swung its arms straight down releasing its energy spikes. In the instant Unit 01 disappeared.

"Umbilical cable disconnected!" Misato kept her eyes on the screen and gasped as Unit 01 popped back into existence with a slight flash with a pop and crackle as bluish sparks having erupted as it appeared. "What…power isn't changing. EVA unit isn't losing power!"

"How is that possible?! Shinji, are you okay?!" It was silent for a moment except the slightly heavy breathing of the teen.

"I'm fine, but now I've got an idea." Shinji concentrated as his ring began to glow. 'Think this will work Somnus?' As 'The Mystic' showed himself next to Shinji but unseen by the bridge crew.

 _"Worth a try, plus it'll be nice to stretch my legs. Even it is you who will be who's driving."_ The Ring began to glow brighter as the LCL bubbled and Unit 01's left middle finger began to glow as well. That was when all of a sudden sparks of light and what looked like glowing dust started to spin and swirl around Unit 01. They moved faster and faster as they began to glow brighter and become more and more solid looking. The bridge crew could barely see what they looked like but they were able to make out what looked like weaponry such as blades and various melee weapons.

Kozo Fuyutsuki stared in shock as he and Gendo watched what was happening.

"Kozo, do you believe this is Seele's doing?" Gendo asked quietly as he watched behind his glasses.

"I'm not sure."

As the glowing arsenal spun faster and faster it kicked up a cloud of dust and smoke obscuring Unit 01, as the glowing weapons slowed a armored hand

As the glowing arsenal spun faster and faster it kicked up a cloud of dust and smoke obscuring Unit 01, as the glowing weapons slowed a armored hand busted out of the cloud and grasped one of the weapons as it ceased glowing and solidified into shining silver and black blade. However the bridge crew then noticed that the hand grasping it was not Unit 01's. The figure In the dust cloud had a silhouette that was completely different than the EVA.

The figure then moved while holding the massive sword in a reversed grip. It moved it's arm back and swung it forward throwing the blade with such force practically shooting it's way to the Angel as it spun before the figure disappeared in particle light, similar to the light that engulfed Unit 01. As the blade came closer to the Angel there was a flash and crack like lightning. The armored figure appeared gripping the sword's handel as it moved with the momentum and swung down at the Angel digging the blade deep into the screaming and pained Angel.

"What the hell is that?!" Aoba shouted as they all looked at the screen with wide eyes at the armored figure in full. It looked like a massive suit of armor, its head and shoulders sporting long horns and spread out, as the armor all intricate and detailed, a black long coat like faulds hanging from his waist and in front between its legs hanging from its hip connected to the rest of it. As the armored figure back stepped before swinging slicing through the pavement like it was butter and slashing the front of the Angel as it carried the momentum and swung its fist into a uppercut and knocking the Angel back.

"Shinji! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Misato yelled desperately trying to figure out what was happening.

"No need to yell Misato, I'm still here." Shinji stated in a somewhat matter of the fact tone. Misato taking a breath that he was okay.

"What's happened to Unit 01, what's happened in there? We can't get a feed in there." There was a loud roar that came from the Angel that diverted their attention.

"I'll explain later, gotta fight right now." As Shinji began to engage against the Angel again Ritsuko waved over to Misato to come over.

"Misato look at his Synch rate." Misato did as her friend told her and looked at Maya's screen as she almost forgot how to breathe as she saw Shinji's since ratio had reach up to one hundred and twenty.

Shinji was in control. Blocking the Angel's attacks and dodging others Shinji was basically dancing around the beast. Warping in the air and moving behind it to strike its back before moving back to its front while it was distracted as he brought his fist down. Smashing the previous face mask leaving only the new one it had formed. Shinji gripped the top of it's 'head' and lifted it above himself. The Angel tried to strike at him but its limb was batted and cut from itself with Shinji's blade. His grip on it tightened as he twisted his body into a spin before throwing the Angel as hard as he could into the air. It soared up fairly far but before it began to descend Shinji Poised his massive longsword as if to impale it. It wasn't so as four glowing spectral blades that looked just the one he held formed next to him and pointed toward the falling Angel.

One by one the blades shot up into the sky, each hit they made sent the massive enemy higher into the air. As the final spectral blade hit, the whole of the armored EVA glowed for a moment before vanishing into starlight. All surveillance moved to the Angel as Unit 01 once again appeared in its crackle with a swing that bisected the Angel at the waist. As the two began to fall The angel was already regenerating but Shinji pressed his advances. Slashing at it over and over, grabbing it and slamming the pommel of the blade into it. Kicking it away from himself before warping to it again to strike. As they began to reach closer to the ground the Angel attempted to grab Unit 01, but was head butted and kicked away. Shinji threw his blade high into the sky as the third Angel impacted against the ground. Not more than five seconds later the massive armored form appeared once more. The loud snap and crackle flash was more intense as it made the ground shake.

The bridge crew looked in awe as the armored Unit 01 was on one knee its sword pointing downward as it was deep into the ground and through the third Angel's core. Said being was twitching violently as it tried to move but was ceased as the blade in it was twisted with a loud sickening crunch as its core was no completely shattered and crushed. Blood staining the street and building surrounded as Unit 01 stood wrenching it's blade from the now dead Angel. Turning and sweeping the blade in the air all smoke, dust and debris in the air was swept away in the gust as well as the blade staining the blade whipped off it.

The bridge crew was silent as the armored EVA held it's sword aloft before it as it vanished. The armor surrounding the EVA burned away in flames of red, blue and white before revealing Unit 01 as it once was before.

"Well, that was terrifyingly fun." Shinji spoke over the com before his words drifted off as he passed out. The EVA dropped to one knee once more as its hand rested on it's knee and held its hand against it's chest as if holding itself up from falling.

...

...

...

"Ikari, why didn't you tell us of your sons ability's!" One of the Seele council member screamed at Gendo in more a demanding statement than a question.

"He could be a threat to all of our plans!" Another yelled as many of them seemed to want to yell more than actually discuss things Gendo and Seele 01 were the only ones that were quiet.

"Well Ikari, what do you have to say?" Seele 01 said in a tone that made all the other silent.

"I had no prior knowledge about my son's 'powers' till I saw them myself." His hands tightened but didn't let his stoic visage change. "However I plan on rectifying that as soon as my son is awake and able to leave the hospital."

...

...

...

"Make sure you do so Ikari. And the funds should be supplied soon. If anything good could be said about all of this. Your son didn't make as much a much of a mess as one would've thought." As Seele 01 disappeared followed by the rest of the members, Gendo let out a breath he had been holding for a long time. He didn't know what to think about all of this, but knew that soon, he was going to get answers.

Waking up, the first thing Shinji noticed was the unfamiliar ceiling. He didn't sit up as he raised his left hand above his face and stared at the Ring. Getting up a couple nurses had come in and looked him over. Once they were sure he was okay they let him go walk to stretch his legs. A television had caught his attention as he realized that the new report said nothing of his battle with the Angel. He was able to understood for the most since they didn't want to cause a panic, but he couldn't see why they couldn't say how serious this was. He had gotten to a hallway that had windows to look out of, and rested his hands on the railing. The Doctor Shinji had spoken to briefly told him he was fine for the most part with some average exhaustion. He looked out the window until he heard a bark. Turning his head he saw Umbra laying on a gurney as he looked at Shinji and his tail wagged. A hand was running it's fingers through his fur around his neck. As they came closer they stopped recognizing Shinji.

"Hey there. You're the kid that came with the dog, right?" Shinji nodded at the doctor's words as the latter smiled. "Well he's been a great help in calming Miss Ayanami during her treatments." Shinji looked to said girl as he met the red gaze of Rei. She had a natural beauty to her that made Shinji blush a little bit but smiled as Umbra nuzzled into her touch.

"Hello there, we only met briefly before. I'm sorry my father pulled you out of your rest." Shinji looked away for a moment at his mention of his father. He came back her gaze before focusing on Umbra, and petted the pooch. "Umbra seems to have taken a real shine to you. I guess that means you must be a good person." Petting Umbra under his jaw caused the two teen's hands to brush against each other for a moment, but neither said or did anything.

"Miss Ayanami, I'm afraid that Mr. Ikari's dog will have to go with him now still we still have some test you need to take." The nurses words seemed to make Rei grimace slightly. Shinji could see her hand gently grip Umbra's fur, and just as gently placed his hand on hers. Her gaze focused on him with a questioning expression in her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll get to see him again soon. Umbra has a uncanny knack at knowing when the people he likes are upset." Shinji said with warm smile that made Rei silently nod as a odd warmth grew in the pit of her chest. Reluctantly but willing she let go of Umbra before hopping off the bed but not before licking her hand. He sat next to Shinji as they watched Rei in the gurney make it's way down the hall.

Heading down to the mess hall he got some food as he felt incredibly hungry, and got a few items for Umbra as well. Sitting down and enjoying his food he couldn't help but pick up on whispers that they seemed to be about him. Doing his best to ignore them he focused on his food and petting/feeding Umbra.

"Well it's good to see you up and about." Shinji turned to see Misato smiling at him and giving a small wave before giving Umbra some affectionate face rubs. I talked to your doctor and he said that you good to leave, but before we can find out where your going to live. We have to go see your father." Shinji took a deep breath at her words before feeling he was full enough and let Umbra lick his bowl before taking the dishes to the conveyer belt to the washer.

"Alright, we'll go as soon as I'm dressed." Misato gave his a reassuring smile as they headed to his room where he was able to change back into the clothes he wore bore. Misato being herself took a peek at the boys back when he what changing his shirt and was silently questioning the ability of baggy clothes hiding fit Physic's. We made they're way through Nerv and up the elevator to Gendo Ikari's office. Shinji saw the mosaic of a tree that was on the ceiling and floor of the large office. 'Is this suppose to be intimidating? It just seems like a waste of open space." Shinji thought to himself as they made their way toward his father, his stoic posture not revealing anything. Fuyutsuki stood by his desk actually giving what looked like a look of slight concern for Shinji. As they stood in front of the desk both sides were silent till Shinji decided to break it. "Father?"

"I assume you know what I've called you here to talk about." Gendo didn't move his hands at all as he spoke. Shinji again felt a deep cut of pain in his chest as his father didn't even seem thankful for his efforts. Much like his father Shinji could keep a stoic face.

"I assume it has to do with my powers. To put it simply, it's magic." While Fuyutsuki and Misato were understanding since considering they were fighting 'Angel's' the idea of magic wasn't so farfetched. Gendo however was not amused but before he could say anything, Shinji spoke once more. "I doubt you have a better explanation, and to be honest, I'm still feeling tired from fighting. I wasn't planning on hiding this anyway." He held up his hand showing the ring which both of the older men Recognized as it was something had always carried around Yui's neck. "Around three months ago I received a package that contained a letter, this ring, and this sword." He held out his hand as he conjured the sword of the father as Regis had told him the names of each of the weapons. Kozo Fuyutsuki Recognized it immediately as Yui had shown it to him when she told him of her families history. He at the time merely thought they were just family legends that were to awe the younger generations. "It was addressed to me and was sent to me by my mother." This shocked the two men as they couldn't figure out how this could have happened. "She explained in her letter that she while being unable to use these powers herself she was able to catch glimpses of the future and thus sent these to me." As Shinji let go of the sword, it dissipated instead of hitting the ground.

"Does this letter explain how your mother was able to send this to you. It would mean it would have had to wait at the least twelve years." Kozo asked as he was genuinely curious.

"Umbra. He seems to be able to or at least use to travel through time. However it seems he's only able to move between spaces." As if to call example Umbra walked out from behind Kozo surprising the old man as he knew the dog hadn't come into the office with them.

"How is it that you know all this unless I'm to understand you learned all of this from her letter." To be honest Gendo was jealous of his son. 'Why hadn't I been sent a letter if Yui could do such a thing?!' He thought to himself as he continued his focus on his son.

"No I learned most of this from the ring. This is what unlocked my powers and now lets me be able to speak with mine and Mom's ancestors." The jewel in the Ring shined slightly as if to show recognition at it's mention. "…and before you ask, no you can't use it or try to use it for whatever you think you could do with it." Shinji's words angered Gendo at refusing his order to give him the ring before he even opened his mouth. "Unless you or whoever the unlucky soul you'd get to put this on would die. Not by me, but by the spirits of Kings within it. Unless its me, anyone that tries to wear this will be judged by them. If your lucky you'll still be alive after the power they grant you is gone." He matched his father's stoic gaze before speaking again. "I'll be sure to let Lt. colonel Katsuragi be known to all the combat skills I have learned and anything new I gain as I learn to control my magic more. Is that all?" Shinji looked at his father matching his cold gaze with one of his own.

"Yes, that is all. You are dismissed." Gendo stated as he knew this was going to be very difficult to explain to the rest of the council. He watched as Shinji left his office with Misato and Umbra.

"Are you seem you want to live alone Shinji?" Misato asked as she now wasn't so surprised that Shinji and his father would definitely not be living together.

"It's fine Miss Katsuragi, I've always been alone." Umbra whined getting Shinji's attention that was able to coax a small barely visible smile from the depressed teen. "I guess with a few exceptions." He patted Umbra's head making the pooch wag his tail. Misato scowling at his mopey attitude she walked over to a nearby phone on the wall as she dialed a number.

"Hey Ritsuko. I'm just calling to let you know that Shinji is going to stay with me okay." This caused Shinji as well as the doctor on the line to open their eyes wide with shock. "Calm down Ritsu, I'm not going to jump the kid. Maybe in a couple years perhaps." She whispered her last sentence as Ritsuko began yelling at her over the phone. Holding it aloft Misato chuckled a bit. "Some people just cant take a joke."

Some time later and after getting official approval Misato was now Shinji's legal guardian. At the store Shinji, whom during the three months Shinji was surprised that while not being a complete spirit as the kings, there were remnants of those who had worn the ring, and dubbed worthy to use it's power. One was a retainer by the name of Ignis. The man was known by Regis as well as a skilled chook, Shinji already enjoyed to cook so he was excited to learn more. However this did entail a small quirk that the retainer had when it came to cooking.

"That's it!" Shinji snapped his fingers as he inspected the Ingredients in the grocery. Misato came over to find out the reason for his outburst.

"What is it Shinji?" She asked as he blushed slightly at his exclamation.

"Sorry a slight cooking quirk I've picked up from a teacher of mine. What it is, I've thought up a recipe that I think we'd both enjoy quite a bit." Misato surprised that the boy could and quite enjoyed cooking, she and him decided to buy said ingredients. However before heading toward her apartment building we stopped by a tourist spot that overlooked Tokyo-3.

"Here Shinji, I want to show you something." Shinji was curious as he walked with her up to the railing of the Cliffside. Before he could ask why they were there, he watched in awe as Building and skyscrapers sprouted from the ground and within a minute a whole city had emerged where there was none before. "Welcome to Tokyo-3 Shinji, and the city you defended." Shinji could help but grow a smile as he could tell Misato was trying to cheer him up, and it was working


	3. Chapter 2

**Ka-Chlinck**

The sound of the electronically locked door opening the mechanism chimed before Misato opened said door.

"Come on in, but just know it's a little messy…" Her word immediately becoming a poor description as the mess Shinji was witnessing something that almost made him want to compulsively clean. "Would you put those in the fridge?"

"Y-Yeah, sure thing." Shinji said as he went to said fridge and was beholden to the sight of nothing but beer. 'H-How has this woman's liver stayed alive?!' He thought to himself as he looked around seeing all the other empty cans. He managed to shuffled a lot of the beer over to fit in the groceries. Looking around the apartment once more he noticed another fridge. Umbra padded over toward it as he sniffed at what looked like a hatch. It swung open to reveal a penguin, which inspected the canine and Umbra did the same. The two watched each other as if speaking to one another, before they both head towards where the bathroom was. Shinji had asked Misato about the flightless bird and she told him the birds name was Pen-Pen and was a new breed of hot spring penguin.

While waiting for the food to get ready, Shinji cleaned up around the place. If he wanted to cook properly, he needed an environment that wasn't worst than cooking in the a battlefield. He went on auto-pilot, and each time he filled a bag he handed it to Misato. The latter getting spooked by the former giving a cold glint that rivaled the Nerv commander. She left the bags outside the door with instructions on how to separate them. Shinji deciding if the cans were going to be any use it'd be getting the recycling reimbursement.

After a solid hour the apartment was now cleaner than when it was first built. Shinji having set up a fan and opened the balcony door and windows to air out the smells ranging from cheap food to boozes. Now discarding his face mask and safety goggles Shinji was now satisfied with the majority of the apartment, including his room. However Misato's bedroom was something to tackle another night. Misato now hadn't need to use her infamous rock, paper, scissor skills.

"Mmmm, Ahh." Misato letting out a satisfied gasp after draining her drink. "Havta admit, eating and drinking in less of a mess is waaay more enjoyable." Misato's voice already showing her growing tipsy-ness. "I really cant get a read on you Shinji. Some moments you seems like a normal kid, other times your so serious, and then times you seem way more mature than you should." This was when a mischievous smile crept on her lips, and Shinji felt her eyes were a bit too dangerous to look at. However her smirk shifted simply to a warm smile, making some heat grow in Shinji's cheeks. " I suppose it's got something to do with that ring of yours." Shinji looked at said ring and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, this might seem hard to believe-"

"Shinji, we fight giant monster in giant robots. One which you somehow put into a some magical suit of armor and a gigantic longsword, nothing is hard to believe." Misato interrupted with a teasing smile.

"So as I said when we saw my father, I had gotten this in a package from my mother." Misato could see the sadness in Shinji's eyes at the mere mentioning of his own mother. "When I put on the ring that was when I met Regis, he's basically my many times over great, great grandfather, and in that case…" He pointed to the long case that rested against the rest of his things. "…was his Glaive, his sword." He held out his hand away from the table as the sword of the father was conjured into his hand. Surprising Misato as she looked at it in awe.

"You know Ritsuko is going to have trouble letting you leave Nerv the next time you go in for testing." She chuckled as Shinji sweated a bit hoping she was joking.

"So, since getting the ring, it unlocked the abilities that were dormant in me." He held out his hand and after a few stray sparks a small flame was able to form in his hand. "I'm still learning to handle magic, and I'm able to do it much easier…" Having the flame form into a baseball sized sphere of fire. "…using the ring as a power sifter and focus." He let the flames dissipate away. " However I want to get better at doing things without the ring incase something happens to it." He set down his utensil he held up his two index fingers. "Basically, I still have my powers with or without the ring, but the ring allows me to access greater power and helps me concentrate it. However and I'm still being taught by my ancestors and myself on the abilities that I could have only when possessing it." Misato listened focusing, and taking mental notes to speak with Ritsuko to working on the training room to allow Shinji to train without the EVA. From how it sounded was the better acquainted with his powers, the best he could use them in Unit 01.

"Alright, so what was it you used through out the fight with the Third Angel?" Misato asking because the dodges Shinji was able to make in the fight were very crucial. You don't need to spend time repairing when you don't take damage to repair.

"What I was using to avoid blows in the beginning of the fight is what is called ' **Phasing** '. Basically I in a quick burst of speed and magic I phase through attack and move away from them. With how much I've practiced, it's somewhat automatic. However I do have to be in a mindset of battle, otherwise I have to actively think for it to happen." Shinji demonstrated as he stood and signaled for Umbra to jump at him. The dog complied and Shinji Phased through the dog before tuning back to the pooch and pat his head.

"That explains why the umbilical cord simply fell out, it couldn't move with you." Misato said as she bet Ritsuko was going to have a field day with all this.

"I have something I guess would be a barrier, but I sometimes have issues with them but if I can get in the mind set I can do them." He said as all he could get to form was a single small hexagon.

"Well, let hope that until you can get the hang of it, you can just dodge." She smiled and Shinji nodded in agreement.

"Next is **Warping** , in this case there are two ways I'm able to use this. The first is one you've seen which is where I throw something and I can warp to it and grasp it. However it's not just my weapons I can do this with." He picked up a butter knife and tossed it toward the living room before Shinji warped and appeared holding it. "Honestly anything weapon like can be used. Another but I have to focus and concentrate with is warping to a certain point." He fixed his gaze on the chair he previously sat in as he shimmered slightly before appearing again, thins time knocking over the chair. "I'm currently still getting the hand of it, or at least trying to." He rubbed his side as he reset the chair. He set his dishes in the sink and left them to soak. "I'm going to head for bed." Misato nodded as she downed another beer, and writing down notes on what he had said.

"Shinji…" Misato called out his name making him turn his head. "…you did a good thing today, you saved the city like a true hero." She smiled at him making a smile creep its way onto Shinji's face. He went to bed as he stared at the ceiling as he went to sleep.

...

...

...

Shinji was once again in Unit 01, however this time he noticed that the ring of the Lucii wasn't on his finger. He looked out and saw the third Angel, he tried to move toward it but he just fell over. He didn't understand what was going on, why couldn't he move. He felt his body lurch as the massive fingers of the Angel picked him up. He was helpless as he saw it's palm glow bright before he felt as if something impaled him through the eye.

His silent scream was muted as he could barely hear his own voice. He staggered back and felt a pair of arms wrap around him. More arms wrapped around him, one covering his hurt eye as he felt a pleasant warm sensation travel through his body. He saw forward and saw the moon in the sky, he reached up toward the light right before.

...

...

...

Shinji woke up, his hand held up above him. Looking at it slightly confused her shook his head as he brushed off the dream. Looking at the ring he took a deep breath and got up to get dressed. Riding the train was uneventful as he watched the landscape run past him.

The school itself looked somewhat basic, and thanks to a few simple directions Shinji was able to navigate fairly well. Introducing himself to his class was very simple as well, and met the serious but mine class rep Hikari. Shinji only half listened to what the teacher was talking about involving the second impact that melted and destroyed Antarctica.

He heard whispering that was directed at him, but just looked around room slowly, mainly using his eyes. Looking out the window and in the corner of his eye he saw the familiar blue hair of Rei. She herself was looking out the window, her uncovered red eye slightly vacant as if she was off in her own little world.

"Hey Ikari, do you have a minute?" Shinji's mind came back to his seat, seeing two of his classmates stand at his desk.

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?" Replying, Shinji wasn't sure what they wanted with him.

"Are, are you the one that's piloting that robot everyone is talking about?" The out of the blue question caught him off guard and let out a nervous chuckle as the two gave him scrutinizing looks. No one had told him not to tell anyone, so he merely took a breath breathe and relaxed himself.

"That's true." He answered concisely, and saw his two classmates suddenly get very excited, and Shinji realized he may have made a mistake.

"Everyone! It's true!" This caught everyone's attention much to Shinji's dismay. "He was the one in that robot knight thing!" Soon most of the class had crowded around Shinji's desk, thus making said teen slightly claustrophobic.

"That's so cool! How'd they choose you?" One asked him, and he decided to answer all their questions.

"My father is the commanding officer of the operation." This made a few of them gasp, and other just surprised.

"Weren't you scared?"

"A bit at first, It was literally the first time I'd ever been in it." This got him a few odd looks mixed with either confusion or shock, and some a mix of the two.

"Do you know what that monster was?" The girl asking looked slightly concerned, and a little scared. He could understand.

"They call it a 'Angel', but it seems that were not entirely sure what it was. They took samples to examine, or at least that's what I was told." He starting to have enough of the questions was able to get up when a hand slammed onto the desk. Shinji looked up the arm to see an athletic teen with dark brown hair. He looked slightly taller than Shinji and had an expression that conveyed annoyance directed straight at Shinji.

"Yo, new kid! Step outside…Now!" Shinji's face took a serious expression as he nodded and stood up. He followed the dark haired jock looking student lead the way. Shinji noticed that another of his classmates followed behind them, a guy with glasses and blonde hair. Getting outside Shinji held his hands in his pockets, while the jock looked annoyed at him.

"So is there a reason you needed me out here?" Shinji's words seemed to make the jock looked even angrier. "Because if all your trying to do is posture yourself or something. I'm going to be heading back to class." Shinji was skeptical of the jock. Before getting the ring and meeting the kings he was pushed around everywhere. Minor to severe he just took it and let them.

Shinji heard the foot fall of the jock and ducked under his fist. He looked at the jock with a scowl and took his hands out of his pockets. He moved back and forth and out of the way as the tracksuit wearing teen tried to hit him. Having enough he stood still as he looked at the jock and how he was breathing heavily.

"I didn't do anything to you, so I don't see what your big issue with me is." This caused what I knew what would happen as the jock ran at him fist raised. He readied himself to counter him and waited as he got closer.

"I'm pissed because my little sister is in the hospital because of your crashing around!" Shinji's eyes widened as he heard the jocks words right before said jock's fist crashed into his face. Shinji twisted as he hit the ground and didn't move for a moment. "She ended up pinned under rubble because you weren't being careful when fighting that thing!" Shinji froze at his words. "It was only by chance she wasn't completely crushed!" The blonde had run up and held the jock's arm and kept him from wailing on Shinji.

"Toji, That's enough." The blonde said trying to stop his friend as he paid attention to Shinji's expression. Shinji had sat up but he didn't move as his mind was trying to comprehend Toji's words. He wondered at why he hadn't thought of the possibility of people still getting hurt even with the shelters.

Just before his fight he was deep underground and the Angel's attack still caused damage that reached deep down into Nerv. He was only pulled from his thoughts when Toji had grabbed him by the collar and yanked him to his feet.

"Are you listening to me you bastard?!" Toji shouted at him, He couldn't respond as the class rep had walked into where they were.

"HEY! What are you guy's doing?!" Toji froze slightly at hearing Hikari's voice and gave Shinji a shove putting him back onto the ground.

"Listen up, Putz! A little advice for you the next time your inna fight. " Toji glared at him as Shinji looked at him. "Watch where you put your friggin feet! GOT IT!" Toji stormed off being followed by a angry Hikari. She looked over and saw that Shinji seemed somewhat shaken but had to make sure Toji didn't cause more trouble.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Toji, he's usually a good guy, he's just worried about his sister." Shinji looked up seeing the blonde. "I'm Kensuke." He held out his hand offered to Shinji who reluctant took it as he stood up. "Again, sorry about Toji, see ya around." Kensuke headed off in the direction the previous two had gone, and gave his a slightly wave. Shinji felt his cheek as it stung and saw a little blood on his finger as he felt the graze.

 _"Shinji, are you alright?"_ Regis appeared next to him was a small look of concern.

"Yeah, but…" He felt sick, and uneasy in his stomach. "…I'd just like to think this out myself okay." Regis nodded as he disappeared. He looked up at the horizon and tightened his gaze. "Some hero I am." He slowly made his way back to class as the rest of the day seemed to meld together till he was once again sitting in the plug tube of Unit 01. He felt slightly uncomfortable in the plug suit but he didn't let it bother him as he held the standard rifle. While he considered himself more up close combatant, he knew he should still at least learn how to use firearms.

Inside the observation room Ritsuko and Misato watched as Shinji fired and trained in the simulation.

"Is it just me or does something seem to be bothering Shinji?" Ritsuko asked Misato as she herself looked at Unit 01 with concern. "He seems to be very rigid not as fluid with his movements as he was before."

"He hasn't been very responsive at home either." Misato said as she remembered when he came home from school and his cheek was bruised with a small cut. When she asked him about it, he just brushed it off saying it was his own fault, and she didn't have to worry about it. Since then he had been very subdued and quiet. She hoped he was okay, not wanting to pry too hard else he'll just shut himself off to her completely. These thought's carried over in her mind as she watched Shinji defeat the simulated Angel.

She often felt she could only really ever collect her thoughts when she was either drinking for taking a shower. She saw he had gotten back with the groceries as she stepped out of the shower and was only clad in a towel, that in all honesty was somewhat too small. She thought to tease the young man as that statement hung in her mind as she looked at him as he cooked.

She unconsciously hid behind the walls corner shyly and saw the serious expression on his face. She looked at his back paying attention to how his shirt hung on his shoulders and felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. She shook her head and quickly went to her room to dress.

'What the hell was that about?!' She exasperatedly rubbed her face in her towel as if to try and scrape the blush from her cheeks. Taking a deep breath she just pushed the thoughts out of her mind and got dressed and came out to see the table all set. What caught her eye though was that there was only one setting.

"Shinji, where's your food?" She saw him setting the kitchen ware he used to soak before turning to her.

"I ate earlier, and I'm not that hungry anyway." He said as he made his way toward his room. Feeling compelled Misato reached and grabbed his hand. This made him jump, and he phased away from her. She felt hurt in the pit of her chest at this action as she looked at the shocked look on his face. "Sorry…" He quickly made his way to his room before she could say anything.

She sat as she slowly ate Shinji's food. She thought about the whole time Shinji had been living with her, and realized that neither him or her had really touched. Thinking back to when she first met him, she had held her hand out to him, but he didn't take it. Thinking back she barely remembered him looking somewhat reluctant. Back then she just maybe assumed he was nervous, and they had to get going anyway.

So technically that was the first time their hands touched. She knew from how he talked that before coming to Tokyo-3 he lived alone. She began to wonder just how long was he alone before he got that ring.

...

...

...

Shinji stared out as he leaned on the railing of the school's roof. He thought's always turning on him as he tried to work out how was he supposed to do.

' How am I going to protect everyone if I'm just going to be the cause for innocent people to get hurt. What if someone is running and I don't see them?! WHAT IF I END UP KILLING MORE PEOPLE THAN THE ANGEL!" He breathed heavily as gripped the railing his knuckles white as he realized he yelled out his last thought. His hands and arms shook as he felt like he was going to cry. The ring glowed slightly as he shook his head. 'NO! You can't just pop up and solve every problem I have. I might be an idiot, but I at least know I have to sort this out myself.' He thought outward as the ring dimmed back to how it was before.

A part of him almost wanted to retract those words as he felt so at odds with himself. He took a few deep breathes before standing to his feet and turned around and was surprised to see Rei standing there.

"Rei?" He blushed quite a bit as he was very sure she probably heard his outburst. "D-Did you need something?" She looked at him slightly contemplatively while also not showing too much emotion on her face.

"I had received a message for us to report in. I was trying to find you when Umbra found me and lead me to where you were. Said pooch walking out from behind her legs and nuzzled his head into her hand. She reciprocated by scratching behind his ears making him nuzzle her more. "I'll see you there." She turned after giving Umbra a small bow.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Shinji ran after her to catch up and down the stairs. Not paying attention, he didn't notice that Toji and Kensuke were next to the doorway and had been there for a little while. Toji himself thinking out what Shinji shouted. It was a little while before a emergency announcement was sounded. Toji stared at where Shinji had run off away from the school.

"Hey, Kensuke."

"Yeah Toji?"

"You said wanted to see those robots right?"

"Huh?!"

...

...

...

"Unit 01 launch!" Misato yelled as Shinji braced himself as he shot up the elevator shafts. He tried to focus his thoughts but they were all muddled.

'Were all the civilians warned? What if some didn't hear it?" He was cautious as he exited the shaft and moved carefully. Toji's words from before becoming more present in his mind as he spotted the Angel. Holding the rifle he waited a moment and just as the giant sea creature looking monster turned to him he fired. He didn't stop and kept firing. 'Just die! Just DIE! JUST DIE! So no one else will get hurt!' He screamed in his head. He had kicked up a massive cloud of dust and in an instant two whips of energy sprang from the cloud.

He barely dodged out of the way, but not soon enough as his rifle was cut in half. The dust clearing as it revealed the Angel completely unscathed.

"Shinji you have to keep moving to avoid those things!" Misato yelled over the com as he stood rigid, she could see his eyes darting around. "Shinji!" He reacted and warped forward, the progressive knife in his hand. He attempted to slash down but it brought up its whips. He persisted intending to just cut through them, but as his blade hit them he couldn't get any friction. The knife just slide and was directed away making him stumble.

The Angel backed up swinging on of its whips as it slammed into Shinji throwing him back. He didn't go far though as the Angel grabbed him leg mid air with

its other whip and threw him. Crashing into the hillside he breathed heavily as he tried to think. He opened his eyes as he suddenly noticed something between Unit 01's fingers.

"WHAT?!" They sat Toji and Kensuke looking up at him extremely scared, and relieved. Shinji didn't have time to think as he heard Misato.

"Shinji! Get Up!" Shinji Looked and saw the Angel hovering above him. It's whips flared as he quickly grabbed them. "Shinji! What are you doing?!" The whips in the EVA's hands burned as Shinji felt it in his own hands.

"If I move those two are dead!" He shouted as he held the whips tighter. He had to think, he had to protect them. That was when he thought of something and opened his entry plug.

"Shinji what are you do-?!"

"You two, climb up and get in!" Shinji yelled at the two students. Both looked very reluctant but made they're way up and into the plug.

"Wait a second! You cant just can't let unauthorized civilian's into the Entry plug!" Misato shouted over the com.

"Don't care, and if my dad wants to complain about it later, fine!" As soon as they were in he closed the plug and kicked the Angel and shoved it away. He had to find some way to beat this thing and keep destruction down to a minimum.

"Shinji, fall back so we can think of a plan." The whips of the Angel flashed forward, Shinji brought his hands up and to his surprise a huge barrier formed of massive hexagonal pieces. He was then he got an idea. He slammed his hands onto the ground as he watched the Angel.

"Come on, get up." As he saw the Angel bring itself back up the massive barrier pieces sprang from his hands and drawing power through the ring, it spread and moving over the buildings as it covered nearly most of the city. "Yes!" he grinned as he felt tired by the act. He looked back at the other two as they looked out in awe.

'I wont be able to warp with those two in here with me. I have to be careful otherwise they'll be flung out. As Unit 01 stood, Shinji had to figure out how to get close, but he cant just hit it with those whips, most of his weapons would just bounce off them.

"Shinji!" Misato's words were too late as suddenly he felt the two whips thrust through him. Shinji shook slightly as he could feel them slowly burning him.

'Longus. I need you!' Shinji called out to 'The Tall' as he responded in full. The Tall's armor burned into being around Unit 01, as he held his footing. The whips were still through his, as he grabbed their ends and held both in his right hand. He glared at the Angel as he saw it begin to struggle, and made it's whips hotter. Shinji had to hold back a scream as he felt immense pain grow in his abdomen.

Slowly he began to pull the whips through himself, and making him nearly gag with each pull, as he could feel each and every burn and scrape that went through Unit 01's body. His ears were drowned out by the beating of his heart as he took one step at a time toward the Angel with ever pull. He as well wrapped the excess around his forearm and elbow, much to the shock of everyone else from in the plug to the bridge crew.

'What are you doing Shinji?! Why are you intentionally damaging yourself?!' Misato screamed in her mind as yelling them outward would be fruitless as Shinji couldn't seem to hear her. He was basically face to face with the monster as he moved his left arm back.

"RRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Shinji screamed out of both pain and frustration as a massive blade partly appeared in his hand as he stabbed it into the fourth Angel just below its core. The sword was massive, practically looking like a massive paddle and was looked like teeth on the edge pointed toward the core. Now holding the end of the whips in his melted hand Shinji gripped the pommel end of the blade.

The teeth on the massive blade began to move as they began to slowly shred into the Angel. It thrashed and struggled to get away but Shinji held his ground. The teeth of the massive chainsaw blade moved faster and faster.

Blood and chunks of the Angel splattered and hit Unit 01 as the blade slowly traveled upward. Shinji yelled as the whips grew even hotter, his arms shaking from the pain. Toji and Kensuke seeing this moved forward each of them grabbing hold of a handle that Shinji held.

"Come on you big freak!" Shinji was shocked as he felt some of the pain slightly lessen. The two them selves looking slightly in pain. It made sense due to them in the plug.

"Come on Shinji!" Kensuke yelled getting Shinji to nod as all three teens glared at the Angel. The teeth of the blade moved faster, the blade moving up farther. As they hit the core they pushed up hard as it tore through the rest of the Angel and up. They had missed the core but made a huge gapping wound in the monster. Holding the blade in both hands above their heads they swung it down.

"""JUST DIIIIIE!""" All three boys screamed out as the great sword dug through down and slammed right into the core as it was chewed to pieces as they carved into it and through the rest of it. The Angel let out a disgusting gurgle sound before it finally collapsed. The whips energy dissipated leaving then inert. All three boys were breathing heavily as all they're shoulder shook, and one by one all of them started to laugh. Due to the LCL each of them had slight tears that floated into the liquid.

None of them knew why they were laughing, they almost died. As they all slowly calmed down Shinji felt like he was going to pass out but held it off as his head ached.

...

...

...

 **SLAP!**

Shinji didn't move as Misato had slapped him. When he came back Toji and Kensuke were taken to be scolded for leaving the shelter. Shinji had finished his shower and gotten dressed as Misato came in looking angry. She was angry that he hadn't immediately retreated, and seemed to show no reguard for his own life.

"You duty may be to protect Shinji, but it doesn't mean you practically almost kill yourself to do so!" She was nearly on the verge of tears but kept them at bay. "Go home and rest Shinji, just go home." Misato didn't look at him as he stood and walked out of the Locker room.

Shinji leaving Nerv let his mind wander as he walked through the city. He wanted to clear his head, he wanted to try and figure out why Misato was angry with him. He killed the Angel, he protected the city, who cared if he got hurt.

Misato was talking with Ritsuko as she worked at her computer. She was worried because Shinji wasn't home when she got back to the apartment. She had gone to his room and saw that this things were still there and his phone was on his bed.

...

...

...

When she told Ritsuko, the blonde suggested that Shinji might've run away. Apparently the commander has stated that Shinji doing such a thing is common. However both women weren't sure with the Shinji they've come to know. Misato began to feel like she was being too hard on him. She'd only touched him two times now and now one of them was her slapping him.

She just didn't want him to throw his life away. She was honored that he'd risk some much for all of them at the same time. She just never wanted someone to sacrifice and not care for they're wellbeing again. She'd already lost enough people to the ideal of self-sacrifice. Misato wanted Shinji to be their hero, she just didn't want him to throw his life away to do it.

...

...

...

Shinji continued to wander around Tokyo-3. He didn't have his music or his phone so he couldn't call Misato, but he figured that she didn't want to see him right now.

"Shinji Ikari, come with us." Shinji looked up at a group of the security team of Nerv. "Now." Shinji just gave the man a deadpan expression, and started walking past them.

"Leave me alone, I'm clearing my head." The man tried to grab Shinji, but only grabbed air as Shinji phased. He looked at them annoyed as he looked up the nearby skyscraper. "You wanna bother me, fine." When two of the Sec. 2 lunged at him he phased through them. He ducked under the next one before slamming his fist into the guard's stomach.

Said guard fell to his knees as he felt the air leave his lungs. He threw one of his weapons into the air, before falling and kicking another hard on the shoulder. The other two of the group looked reluctant and ready to pull their firearms.

Shinji having enough warped as he stood in front of the two. He held 'the wanderer's' duel blades in each hand and held then against their necks. They froze as stared wide eyed behind their shades.

"Realize that I want to be left alone next time. Possibly next time ask me politly and i might come with you." He moved the blades away before he warped and stabbed his blade into the side of the building high above the streets.

He climbed higher and higher till he was overlooking the city.

"What should I do?" He thought about what Misato had said to him. She didn't seem like she truly had an issue with him protecting the city.

She seemed more upset that…he didn't care about what was happening to himself. A look of realization spread over his face as he brought his hands up in frustration.

'I'm such an idiot.' He looked over the city as the sun had already set.

...

...

...

Misato sat at her dining room table several empty beer strewn around her. She had heard from Ritsuko that the SEC-2's couldn't find Shinji, and when they did, they'd lose him. He just seemed dead set to be left alone. She wondered if Ritsuko was right that he was going to run away. In her drunken stupor, her mood was not something that helped her. If anything, it made her feel worst.

"Shinji, please come back." She felt her eyes moisten as she hated the silence of the apartment. She removed her coat as it began to feel far too restrictive and hot. Shaking her out of her pity party she heard a knock at her door. She rushed toward the door hoping, but bracing herself in case. Opening the door revealed a disheveled and tired looking Shinji, and dark rings around his eyes. Looking at her Shinji could see she was just about as tired as him.

"I…uh, brought a peace offering." He held up a bad filled with various items of junk food and what seemed to be some light beer. He looked at her for a response but she just remained silent and stared at him. "I'm really sorry for not letting you know where or what I was doing. I had forgotten my phone and didn't think you'd want to see me."

She was still silent as she took in his words before he continued.

"I just wanted to clear my head for a little while with no outside distraction. I couldn't understand why you were so upset and everything with Toji made me stressed out. I was second guessing myself, I was putting too much worry into the damage I was causing." He took a short breath before continuing as Misato stayed ever quiet. "I was so wrapped up and putting my concern on everything but my own wellbeing."

Still silent, Misato's eyes burned as she tried her best to keep her tears from spilling over as her hands trembled holding the doorway. Thoughts of her father's sacrifice bleeding into her mind.

"But…I guess I didn't realize how those around me would feel if I threw my life away while saving them." He looked Misato in the eye and smiled. "From now on though, I'll still make sure to protect everyone, and give it my all each time. I'll just make sure I'm still around to make it back and see you all again." Shinji then saw tears spilling over Misato's cheeks. Before he could ask if she was okay, she lunged and latched onto him in a tight hug.

Misato started to openly cry into Shinji's shoulder as she held onto him like a lifeline. She was happy, she was so happy that she now had someone who promised they'd come back. Even in the short time they've spent together, she already knew she didn't think she'd be able to go back to not having him around in her life.

Shinji held her as he rubbed her back, he was happy she didn't seem too upset with him. For the most part she seemed like was happy to see him. Still holding the bag of goodies Shinji held Misato in his arms with ease. She didn't seem like she wanted to let go. He carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed.

Once again however, she wouldn't let him go. It looked like she had fallen asleep.

"Shinji…please don't leave." She said sleepily as a blush crept through him, but he took a deep breath and exhaled silently. He removed his shoes and climbed into the blanket as she seemed to relax. He just felt like she needed this, and slowly he joined her in sleep.


End file.
